deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tierhalibelbrylle/One Minute Melee: Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson
Hi guys. This is my first blog. And my first blog is a One Minute Melee. Welp... hope you enjoy. Erzavsben3.png Erzavsben2.png Erzavsben.png Backgrounder (250).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Erza Scarlet walks down the streets of Fiore when suddenly, Natsu gets thrown at her. She manages to dodge and catch Natsu while he's in mid-air. Erza: Natsu. What did you do this time? Ben Tennyson then steps in. Ben: You're friend challenge me to a fight for no reason! Erza: Even then... Erza throws Natsu off the screen. Erza: I will not allow a stranger to harm my Guildmates. Prepare yourself! Ben: Fine by me! Nobody Blink! FIGHT! Erza's body is covered in bright light. Ben slaps down the Ultimatrix and is covered in green light. Erza is now donned in her Flight Armor while Ben turned into Big Chill. Big Chill: Chill out! Big Chill blew his ice breath at Erza but she flies upward instantly. Erza: Moon Flash! Erza unleashes an energy wave at Big Chill but he becomes intangible. 50 seconds! Big Chill flies at Erza and slaps the Ultimatrix and turns into Jetray. Jetray then fires his beams at Erza and knocks her out of the sky. As she's falling, she engulfs herself in light and changed her armor into her Giant Armor. She lands on her feet and throws her spear at Jetray, knocking him out of the sky. 40 seconds! After Jetray crashes, he slaps the Ultimatrix and turns into Humungousaur. He charges at her and unleashes a fury of punches, knocking her back. Erza switches armor again. This time she's donned in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Erza: Circle Sword! Erza sends a disc of swords at Humungousaur. The blades all shatter upon impact but Humungousaur is still hurt, evidenced by his grunt. He slaps the Ultimatrix and turns into Ultimate Humungousaur. He then bombards Erza with his missiles using his arm cannons. Erza deflected all the missiles by unleashing a barrage of swords. 30 seconds! Erza switches to her Purgatory Armor while Ultimate Humungousaur turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead fires multiple diamond shards at Erza but she just charges through them unharmed and unleashes a devastating blow at Diamondhead with her mace, knocking the alien back very far away. Diamondhead stands up and sees Erza charging at him again. 20 seconds! Diamondhead switches to Atomix while Erza switches to her Armadura Fairy Armor. Atomix throws an energy ball at Erza and she counters it with an energy blast of her own. The two then clash in close combat. 10 Atomix and Erza back away from each other. Atomix begins charging his power. Erza then prepares her powerful spell. 5''' Atomix charges at Erza with an energy powered fist. Erza charges at him with an energy charged sword. '''3 Atomix's fist and Erza's sword collide with each other and a huge explosion erupte from the collision. 2''' '''1 The explosion dies down. Double K.O. Erza, now in her Heart Kreutz armor while Ben is in his human form. Both are lying on the ground. Both are alive but worn out. Erza: Not bad... Ben: You, too... Silence. Both are still lying down. Ben: Wanna grab a strawberry smoothie? Erza: I do not know what that is...But anything strawberry is good. This melee's victory is...A tie. Category: Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Blog posts